Solve for $x$ : $3x + 9 = 8x + 5$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 9) - 3x = (8x + 5) - 3x$ $9 = 5x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $9 - 5 = (5x + 5) - 5$ $4 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{4}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{5} = x$